


The Protégé is a Beast

by Sweetz_Creepz



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Cruelty, Dark Comedy, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Graphic Description, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Insanity, Manipulation, Manipulative Reader, Minecraft, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Torture, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain PoV, Violence, Weapons, Wendigo hybrid reader, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, villain reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetz_Creepz/pseuds/Sweetz_Creepz
Summary: With Dream in prison and no one by his side, he needs some assistance from an old companion. One last message before his communicator is taken away and the people of the Dream Smp will wish they had left Tommy and Tubbo to Dream. But they didn’t, so now they have to deal with Dream’s beast of a protégé.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Luke | Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 39
Kudos: 198





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story. And i can say i am not the best writer but I tried tips are extremely welcomed.
> 
> The reader is a BAD person, at least by who they associate with and with some actions they take. This is in no way a morally correct story and there is no real plan on what direction it may take. So for all I know the the reader could slowly become a better person, but I don't know. Also for reference the reader is 17 and may be over powered but all the best villains are over powered. I also thought about making this a Ranboo/Reader but I don't know if that would be ok and what exactly his boundaries are so until I know its is not romantic. And nothing will be romantic besides the reader's past relationship mentioned.
> 
> I do not own the characters in this story besides the reader; the lore plot on the DreamSMP belongs to their respective writers and I only take credit for this story.  
> Edited: Grammarly

Joyful laughs fill the air as the people celebrate. They all trotted around like animals, acting as if they had won the war. But, those closest to the Tyrant know. They know that this was one battle that he handed to them for fun. The real war will start soon, and they don’t know if telling anyone would be of use at this point. Because every Ruler has an heir be it a beast or a princess, that is up to the teachings.

Sapnap stood off to the side leaning against the tree. He watched Tommy and Tubbo run around playing with Dream's smile mask as if that wasn’t the thing that is putting hits on their lives. Tommy had outrightly bragged that he had killed Dream and it made Sapnap want to recoil into a hole and disappear. Sapnap wanted to tell him how his mouth would be the death of him and how it wasn’t that easy, but he couldn’t do that to George. George made him promise, George was already scared of what would happen and George knew that once things actually start it would be practically over. Sapnap already has gained favor to the anger of Dream’s beast. And George could not lose another friend. So, Sapnap stood quietly and watched.

‘Just like a good obedient dog, Sappy’ he remembered her voice, he remembered the way she had mocked him, he remembered the way she had held power over him, it was years ago but he remembered and it hurts to remember. It hurts to think how hard he had fallen from her grace. But, boy he knew it would hurt more when she got her hands on him.

Sapnap watched as Ranboo walked towards the forest. The tall, lanky, two-tone boy avoided eye-contact like it was a plague and always looked troubled, but now they look looked almost far off. Sapnap went to follow but was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from the group.

Turning around he saw the one pulling him was Punz and Puffy, Bad and George were standing with him all of them looking at their communicators. George looks like he’s going to vomit Bad and Punz have worried looks and Puffy looks scared yet endearing at the same time. Sapnap was confused for a moment until Punz showed him his communicator.

Everything slowed at Sapnap felt the air leave his body. The warm air became extremely dense and he couldn’t even find the power to breathe. But he moved his body, anyway, fumbling with his pockets and quickly searching each one hoping that it was all a joke. Once finding it he switched it on and almost vomited as it vibrated in his hand signaling there was a message that was just received. Everyone received messages Going from Sapnap, to Punz, then George, Bad, and finally Puffy.

_ ‘HoneyDripz joined the game’ _

The message had the most ominous feeling run through the world from the way no one had been alerted to the knowledge that she couldn’t have joined without Dream intervening 

“Duckling called Beastie,” Puffy whispered while reading, a small twitch in the corners of her mouth made the others feel envy. Bad then continued “and I don’t think the little Beastie is happy”

They all showed the received messages. Puffy’s was the kindest, Bad’s was undeterminable, Punz and George’s struck fear, and Sapnap’s was horrifying. Everyone shifts closer to Sapnap wanting to comfort him, but they also saw how much of her derailed mental she put into Sapnap’s message. For the boys, they all were trying to think of what way they could make him feel better, but for Puffy she knew the girl she had raise had held resentment for the boy from the way she had acted when she lived with her to the day she had left without notice and no amount of comfort could help him.

Puffy’s message was short and sweet, a simple greeting to one of the people who had cared for her and whose care she had equaled. The little _‘Hi, Mama!’_ on her screen told everyone what they needed to know; Puffy was untouchable. It almost made Punz want to laugh knowing he also would have been in the same position if he had left Dream to his devices.

Bad’s message was sent had underlining meaning, it looked like a request that could be denied but they all knew it was, in fact, a demand. _‘Can we meet? If so let me know when and where.’_ looked so innocent and normal, nice, and polite almost, coming from a child he had watched come from ruins but, they knew. They knew that the 17-year-old sender wouldn’t be pleased with being rejected like it was nothing especially when she is giving him the chance to put it on his terms. If Bad says ‘no’ she will just show up anyways, hunt him down and it will no longer be on his terms and no one wants it to be on her terms.

Punz’s message was a promise that no one wanted to get: _‘Bet, Fuck Boi’_ Basically telling him ‘you should have put family before money’ and he’s about to see what happens’. The cruel name also told him, she no longer held him dear enough to her to be nice. They didn’t have the same relationship as her and Dream, she wouldn’t call Punz cruel names as she does with Dream. Dream is like her mentoring older brother she would fight with and alongside, while she had used to say that Punz is like her brother she would fight for. ‘Family comes first’ she always used to say, since she became comfortable with them, and if you break that you don’t count as family.

George expected his to be crueler than the other but compared to Sapnap, his _‘I’m going to smash your kneecaps, you Bratty Bitch’_ seemed tamed. She always disliked George, From the way he sounded to the way he acted, but she held back before because he was Dream’s friend and she felt like she owed him the world. George always realized the girl lived for Dream, and he always felt as if it was odd until he actually found out how they had met. After finding out, he kind of understood how strong the bond is, and even if it was unspoken, they were each other lifelines. Dream raised her, Dream cared for her, Dream saw her as his own and she looked up to him for that, even if he was a terrible person, she grew on his belief and they matched and added to some of her own. George has never seen her take anyone’s side but Dream’s. Well, that was until she had met Sapnap.

Sapnap wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to wake up in a cold sweat thinking this was a nightmare and he would be home with his friends, with Dream, with George, with Bad. He didn’t want to read _‘Since you wanted to side with the loud kid, I’m ripping out your vocal cords. All three of your lives are mine, Cunt’_ in the forest. He used to be in her good graces, he used to be the one who stole her devotion from Dream, he used to know she was his and he used to take advantage of that. Now all he knew was that she wanted him dead, and he knew she got what she wanted, one way or another. 

“She hasn’t seemed to change at all, huh” Sapnap trembled as he felt the fear take over. He was a brave man but when your lover from two years ago, who can crush a rock with some pressure with their foot, decides they want you dead; who can blame him. Especially when you still have some feeling deep down for them.

“Y/N L/N has always been the same…” He trailed off staring at the sky knowing that they now need to tell the others of the new challenger that had appeared


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast is here and she going to do get acquainted with this place in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ramble and I'm sorry for any miss spelling or grammar issues. I just know if I dont post this now it will never get posted

The darkness that was created by the encasement of cobblestone embraces the girl who entered through the portal. Her features were defined by the dim glow from her eyes. The honey color irises dimmed till black as she felt against the wall for an opening and found none. Pounding her fist against the stone attempting to break it only to remember that you cannot break anything around the portal, unless from the outside.

Letting out a snarl she went to reach for her communicator before a hint of moonlight shone in her eyes catching her off guard.

“Your snarl is real, Dripz? Thought that was only for effect for Hypixel” the voice from the hole mocked the newcomer as they broke more of the stone to create an opening big enough. The girl narrowed her eyes and climbed out through the hole.

While getting up she dusted her clothes off and looked over to her helper, who looked smug. Barring her teeth to expose the sharp incisors and how all the teeth past them were equally as sharp.

“Fuck off, Purpled” she snarled making Purpled raise his hands in surrender before laughing at her antics.

“Where’s my thank you?” He mocked “I left a party to let you out” he joked, knowing if he actually went there Sapnap or Punz would have seen him sneak away and followed him.

“Oh, yes, Thank you, dear, Purpled. You have rescued I, (Y/n) HoneyDripz (L/n), from an encasement that I was never...” She paused and looked at him with her now tar colored eyes and flashed them to bright neon green. “Told about” she spit venom at him only earning a laugh.

Purpled wiped nonexistent tears from his face and his face grew serious. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, remembering no matter how much they banter that will not change the true intentions that they share.

Dream had invited Purpled here to the land to live and whether others liked that or not, this was his land. Dream helped purple find a home after all he had was Hypixel and his Family home server was voided. Dream may be a terrible person but that didn’t change that Purpled also was with the things he did to survive and don't even get him started on the creature beside him; she was rotten. Anyone who has had a voided server would know that human life should not mean as much as it does. Not in this world.

“What’s the report.” HoneyDripz looked at Purpled expectantly. “Sapnap, Punz, BadBoyHalo, GeorgeNotFound, and CaptainPuffy know I’m here but it’s fun to play with your prey before you attack” she informed him letting out an ominous giggle

“Tommy and Tubbo have dreams mask. Dream has only one life left as far as everyone else knows but we know better. And The prison is guarded by Awesamdude and it is considered inescapable.” Purpled finished in one breath Thinking if he has forgotten anything.

“Ok, that is great. But, question?” Dripz gave a lopsided smile “Who the fuck are Tommy, Tubbo, and Awesamdude” An outsider would think she was joking but she wasn’t

Purpled sighed “Loud one, Bee Boy and Creeper Guy” he corrected knowing she wouldn’t learn their names if she didn’t want to. She nodded and then purpled gestured for them to start walking. So, they did just that, and off into the woods they went.

While walking Dripz made a point to cause as much disruption as possible. She scored trees with her claws, let out snarling growls to scare animals, and even dropped liquid corruption she has brought from Hypixel markets. And Purpled just watched as the path behind them grew destroyed and withered with corruption.

As they kept walking, heading nowhere particular, Dripz’s ears twitched as she heard a distressed enderman noise mixed with inhumane screaming. With a new perked interest, she quickly snatched Purpled sword he was carrying and took off to the sound. 

Purpled called after her but she paid him no mind. All she cared about was satisfying her interest and that's what she was going to do. She knew that what she would find would either entertain her or be an easy kill, she just didn’t care which it was.

Going deeper into the forest she looked around until she spotted a lanky boy curled up against a tree. She was going to keep going until the noise from earlier came out of the boy. Freezing to a holt, Dripz watched the boy.

Her eyes filled with curiosity and she moved towards him careful not to make a sound. She only stopped once she was a foot away from him. He didn’t even notice him he just kept on whimpering in a different language.

“Please let me rest… It's too much...” his voice was high, and it cracked at every syllable. “stop… stop… stop... please just stop…” his whimpers kept on and Dripz had to hold herself back from laughing.

“who's here…” His head whipped around left and right sending the crown on his head falling to the ground. She didn’t make any effort to move but that didn’t matter because he seemed too out of his mind to realize there was someone in front of him.

“I don’t know who (y/n) is.” he whimpered out, making the observer burst out into laughter catching the two-tone male off guard. The boy flinched away from her and scooted back into a tree. He looked up at her and let out a pitiful cry that sounded like a gurgle. His eyes were big, and he had burn lines down his face.

“That would be me” Dripz was struggling to hold back her laughter once his face screwed into horror at the new girl being known by the voice of Dream in his head.

His eyes landed on the sword in his hand and he felt all the air in his lungs leave. She followed his eyes and gave a toothy smile; making sure there are some sharp teeth on display.

“What’s your name, Two-tone” (Y/n) pointed the sword to his throat and tilted her head letting her hair fall to the side while her eyes flashed a Neon green


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it really all real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be seen as insensitive to people who have gone through this so please be advised that there is a form of manipulation that is depicted.

Several beats had passed and Dripz was getting impatient. She has watched the boy looked around for anything to help him but with the sword, to his throat, he could not turn his head.

“You know, for someone who looks like they are going to piss themselves your awfully ballsy” Her eyes narrowed, and he pushed the tip of the blade into his throat, just enough to cause a drop of blood to appear.

He still didn’t answer. This only pissed Dripz off more, to the point her eyes started to glow intensely, and a low rumble could be heard in her throat.

“Are you that fucking stupid” She snapped her teeth at him making him curl into the tree. He started to let off small sobs.

Dripz’s eyes widened and she just starred. She didn’t think the boy who was obviously bigger than her should have started crying. Then she remembered that he had seemed to be in the middle of a mental breakdown when she decided to fuck with him.

His sobs were so small and pathetic that she felt a strange joy in the change of pace. He may have been silent and shocked before and that was utterly delicious in her eyes, but the pathetic little sobs from mental instability and fear stroked her ego and set off serotonin in her.

Her eyes shined brightly, and she let out a deranged giggle before falling to her knee in front of the boy and grabbing his face. She turned him to face her and held it to the point it will probably bruise on the white side where she was holding. HE tried to pull away, but she stopped him with a snarl. He froze in place and let out a heart-wrenching sob that filled the deranged girl with joy.

Looking at his face, she could clearly see the burn lines on his face where the tears ran down. He was a complete mess. And it was amazing enough to drive a purr of satisfaction from Dripz.

“Please… leave me alone” The two-tone boy choked out struggling to pull away from her only to feel her nails imbed themselves into his skin.

“I will” She let out a giggle that sent shivers up his spine “Once you answer my question” She gave a bright smile.

The boy had to process what she had requested before she fumbled out an answer

“Ran-Ran…Ranboo.” He fumbled out only to receive a narrowing of eyes in his direction “My name is …Ranboo” he had felt like he just told her something that will bite him in the ass later, but he didn’t care. He just needed her to leave him alone, for the sake of his mental physical, and emotional health.

“Ranboo” The name rolled off her tongue like honey; sweet and smooth; But after the display she had just done, she was nothing sweet if anything she was the bee who guards the hive. But that was also being nice seeing as bees don’t sting unless needed, she was more of a wasp, angry and nonstop.

She released his face and leaned in closer making Ranboo try and press himself into the tree he was against. She let out a laugh and gave a toothy smile before her ears started twitching. Her smile dropped and she glances to her left.

She then pulled away and stood up, dusting her hoodie off. She then took the sword and tossed it into the bushes where it couldn’t be seen.

Her face changed and her eyes seemed to fill with concern, and she reached her hang out to rest on his head, softly petting him. It was different from her attitude earlier. He felt energy run through his body and the bruised that had started forming on his face and the nick in his neck fade away, almost as if they were never there.

“Are you ok, Boo” she whispered out and her voice sounded devoid of all the insanity from earlier.

Rustles in the background caught Ranboo’s attention making him turn his head to look in that direction. Out from the bushes came Philza, who seemed to be hastily looking for something.

“Ranboo.” Phil sighed and relief and ran over before stopping to see a girl comforting his friend. He unsheathed his sword and stalked towards the pair.

“I’m (Y/n), Or you can call me Honey Dripz.” She pulled away from Ranboo and held her hands up to she had nothing in her hands “I’m new and found him crying and gurgling” Her voice seemed so nice and sweet compared to earlier

Phil put his sword away and looked at Ranboo as if asking if this was correct. Ranboo didn’t even know what was true. How could someone change from a monstrous beast to a sweet princess in a matter of seconds?

“I don’t think he’s all there yet, he’s been crying begging not to be hurt so I think he’s long gone.” Was it true? did he imagine everything that just happened? ”Boy even started talking about me holding a sword to him when I’m unarmed to the point, I don’t even have a stick.” She joked

Maybe it was true how would she have faked being so nice if she was really so cruel. It had to have been true. He now felt bad for thinking such a honey-sweet person would be anything like the rotten girl he imagined. How could he think that?

Philza nodded a thanks to her, believing the words were true before walked to Ranboo and picking him up to his feet. Ranboo huddled close to Phil and the pair said their goodbyes before they started to walk away.

Turning back Ranboo meet the girl's eyes and she gave him a sweet smile filled with pity and a small wave which he returned. That girl was nothing like the rotten bitch he had hallucinated, and he felt guilty for even thing that.

She had soft honey yellow eyes, not black or neon green, and the small smile showed no sharpened incisors or molars, she was small and soft, not the feral wench he had seen.

Dripz watched the two disappear into the trees until they couldn’t be seen or heard anymore. Then she walked over to some bushed and squatted down reaching in.

She pulled out Purpled’s sword and swished it around making sure it wasn’t damaged.

“You are a rotten bitch” she heard from in front of her and looked up to see Purpled standing in front of her. From the face he made, he must have watched the whole thing. And he looked sick to his stomach.

“I may be, but I don’t think Ranboo thinks that.” She gave a bone-chilling smile and her eyes started to change from yellow to a deep back before they flashed green.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little girl... But is she really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter refers to sensitive topics and describes gore and cannibalism in a way. Please be advised. If you don't like the idea of it please DO NOT READ.

A day had passed and Skeppy watched Bad check out the window at least 7 times in the last 30 minutes. He also seemed to be trying to convince everyone in the Bad-Lands to leave for the day, and that didn’t help with anyone’s unease.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Antfrost decided that it had gone on for enough. For the safety of their friend, this needed to be solved.

“Sam can’t guard the prison anymore” Sam whipped his head to look at Bad and scrunched his brows.

“What” Sam went to continue but was cut off by Bad rushing to open his front door.

Throwing the door open with almost enough force to pull it from the hinges, Bad welcomed in the new guest. Skeppy, Ant, and Sam didn’t know who the person in front of them was. It was a teenage girl, that was for sure, she wore thick sole black boots and a black hood that reached just above her knees.

Her hair was messy and what seemed to be the start of growth on antlers or horns on her head. Her eyes were a pale yellow that held no actual shine in them. She looked bored, to say the least. She looked at them and sized each of them up stopping and looking at Sam for a few seconds longer than the other two.

“I need to visit Dream” Bad’s blood ran cold at that. It had been hypothesized that was what she was going to talk to him about but now that it was happening, and in front of people that she could use as leverage at that. He knew he should have picked a different place.

She was completely focused on Bad’s expression that she didn’t see Sam’s face change as cold as stone.

“What the fuck do you want with that scum bag” Sam sneered. Bad felt all the air leave his lungs. He needed to remind himself that the others knew nothing about her.

He was the one who didn’t want to scare the others on the Smp by telling them about her. She was a 17-year-old girl, who in their right minds would think a child stands higher than an adult in skill and insanity.

“Watch your mouth” She bit back. She had to look up at him but that didn’t make her waver in any way “before I watch it for you” her eyes started to fill with light as they started to move towards a deep black.

“Who the hell are you” Skeppy moved in front of Sam. He had pulled at a sword and his jaw was tense.

She didn’t answer. Walking towards them and stood in front of Skeppy. She looked him in the eyes as hers turned green and she Opened her mouth and pulled back her teeth to show the altered molars off. All three of the men’s eyes widen in shock fear. She let her cheek go and turned to look at Bad.

“Get me a visit with Dream by tomorrow or I will be your worst nightmare.” She looked him in the eyes as she looked almost far off.

Bad nodded his head quickly just wanting to get her out. He can tell that the bloodlust from Sam's comment is growing and Skeppy taking out a sword is not helping.

“No,” Sam moved past Skeppy and stared at the smaller child. “Like hell, you're seeing him.” Bad tried to cut in only for Sam to continue “Do you know what he has done?” He questioned the girl in front of him.

She looked him in the face and the green color intensified. Her lips pulled back and a growl came from her throat.

“ (Y/N) Wait! No!” Bad tried but he was too late. She has brandished her claws and jammed them into Sam’s side.

He let out a guttered scream and started to collapse only being held up by the small hand that had started to dig into his side. Blood gushed down her arm and stained her sleeve. She grabbed on to his lowered rib and started to pull. The sickening crunches and snaps that were heard from the wound made the others in the room want to throw up. The screams he made turned stomachs and would haunt their dreams for nights to come

With one final tug, she pulled her hand away holding the man’s rib, and watched him fall through the floor. It still had chunks of flesh and blood on it. She looked up at Skeppy, whose shocked horrified face, was practically to die for.

Giving a big toothy grin, she opened her jaw and put the edge of the rib in her mouth. Taking one huge chomp. The crunch that had come from it made Ant double over and vomit on the ground in front of him.

She chewed before she scrunched her nose and spit the bone fragments at Skeppy. And then she turned and walked to Bad who had tears running down his face.

“Why do you look so shocked” she tilted her head “I’m a wendigo, cannibalism is my thing” she shrugged and pushed the remains of the rib into Bad’s arms

“Get me that meeting or I come back for Skeppy” She pats the paralyzed male cheek with her bloody hand and walked past him and out the door.

She smiled to herself while looking at the ground when she heard the screeching that echoed from the men inside the house.

“(Y/n)?” her named was called and she looked up to see Puffy standing in front of her.

Her eyes shifted back to yellow and the deranged look in her eyes faded. She scurried towards Puffy with the biggest smile on her face. The blood that once covered her seemed to disappear and there was no proof of her actions from earlier. She didn’t want to dirty her mother.

She encased Puffy and a hug which Puffy gave back with the same amount of affection.

“I missed you, Mama.” She sounded like a little girl. Like she could do no wrong. Who would believe that she had done something wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord server because I got bored and though it could be fun...  
> https://discord.gg/xKkZftm2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weakness should never be shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because it’s been a while since I’ve posted.

Dream sat in his cell watching the clock tick away at the time. It had been too long since Dripz has logged on for the others to now visit him for information. He knew it was a matter of time before they came to him.

He was correct. Sounds of gears turning and red stone powering rang through the prison. He watched as the lava parted and in came one of his oldest friends.

Sapnap stood in front of him. He looked as if he had aged ten years. His hair was messy and his eyes had bags. It was excessive for it only being a day since Dripz had logged on.

“What is she doing?” Sapnap’s voice was rough cold. It almost made Dream laugh.

“Ask her yourself” his smirk was infuriating with the amusement it held.

Sapnap narrowed his eyes and his jaw clenched. His fists tightened to the point his knuckles turned white.

“I would if I could” the words were strained “but you know how that is” he looked Dream in his eyes.

“You know you could have walked without having to look behind you” Dream walked with his back towards his old friend “but you abandoned me” the voice he uses seemed pitiful and sad but the smile he held was sadistic and cunning.

The growl that can from Sapnap was inhumane. It was feral and filled with venom and anger.

“Stop acting as if you cared for us” he was shaking with anger “you even said it yourself” his voice grew small and is filled with hurt

“No, Nick, I did care. Your going to see how different me ‘not caring’ is from her not caring” his eyes went cold and his voice was like stone.

“What” the word was so simple but is pissed dram off to the maximum extent.

“I. Fucking. Cared. For. You. And. George.” He hissed “but why would I tell Tommy that after he threatened something I loved.” His jaw was so tight you could hear teeth grinding against each other.

“Yeah right, you took away George’s crown” Sapnap sneered making Dream sigh.

Dream shook his head knowing that the ignorance that sapnap was showing wasn’t just for show. No one understood, after Technoblade killing George and then the house being burnt down it didn’t seem safe for him to stay king. And who in their right minds would tell their weakness to their enemy. No one with a brain.

“Believe what you want, just know I saw my chance after I had no one.” He looked sapnap in the eyes “ so this is your fault I’m like this” his word rang through Sapnap’s head.

“No, you chose this path on your own Dream “ sapnap shook his head before turning to leave.

Dream couldn’t help but laugh. No matter how hard Sapnap tried Dream had gotten to him.

After exiting the prison sapnap let out a harsh exhale. He rubbed his face and tilted his head up.

“You didn’t tell me we would be meeting Sappy, mama” the voice from behind him sent chills up his spine, and honestly wished he had stayed with Dream longer.

Turned around he was met with the sight of Puffy holding the last person he wanted to see, by the sleeve and telling her to back down.

“I can’t listen to that request, mama” her eyes started to shine green and her mouth was opened just enough to show her teeth. “I have some shit I need to talk about.” The look was devilish.

Sapnap swallowed and backed away. She shook off Puffy’s hand flexed her own.

“We need to talk, Bitch” she tool steps toward him with her eyes shining bright and her claws out for show.

“Sapnap! Quackity and I have been looking everywhere for you” a voice called from the left “why did you leave bed so early?”

Sapnap’s eyes widened. This couldn’t be happening right now, Karl should no be here. Not now. Drips eyes moved to the male that had spoken and the gleam in them brightened to something feral.

Dream was right, you shouldn’t show your enemy’s your weakness. Why. Why did he have to be right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls are a funny thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

Karl jogged over to his lover not paying attention to the people across from him. His wide smile was not returned though. All he got from Sapnap was eyes filled with horror and him not even looking back at him.

Karl followed his gaze and his smile disappeared as he saw Puffy standing behind a familiar face of someone he had met in a different life. Several different lives. She didn’t look the same but the feature were still the same. Especially the eyes

* * *

_  
Karl watched the small girl with yellow eyes next to the tall Knight with a mask. She was the granddaughter of the town whore, her mother dying for adultery. her name was Emily Scott. She was twelve and studied under the knight, Cornelius._

_She was interesting was the way she looked at everything with joy to the way her eyes changed colors from yellow to black. She was an endearing little girl._

_He was close enough to hear their conversation_

_A girl stood beside Cornelius. The men of the town eyed the twelve-year-old girl making Cornelius stand in front of her._

_“I hate being related to the whore.” She whispered making Cornelius laugh._

_“Yeah. That sounds like it sucks” he looked at her “Did you study as I told you to, Emily?” he tried to change the topic and she let him. She rolled her eyes at him and pouted._

_“Souls are hard.” She groaned “why do they shatter when someone is killed” her whining was high pitched_

_“Souls are a funny thing, Emily” Karl watched the knight pat the girls head not knowing this would be the last night he would see her_

_“Souls are a funny thing” she repeated back to him_

* * *

Karl’s eyes narrowed as a smile grew on the girl's face. He already knew how this would go. He knew the nature of the soul that owns the body. And it’s a demented freak.

“Hello” her voice was low and smooth but it was still young. It sent chills up his spine. It was simila the same as always.

* * *

_Karl stood beside James who was introducing him to the handmaid he had brought along. She was short and her eyes were yellow. Her hair was in a neat low bun and her outfit looked more expensive than that was a lowly maid. Her eyes looked familiar_

_“This” James took the girl's hand and brought her to his side. “Is Roxanne Philis” the way he held her made Karl’s heart clench._

_James walked away once his name was called, patting both of the two saying he will be back. Roxanne gave a gentle smile and slight head nod before watching him go._

_“So you don’t recognize me Karl” her voice was smooth and low but you could still tell she was young._

_Karl’s head snapped to look at her_

_“The whore’s granddaughter from the Town of Salem?” Her yellow eyes started to darken. Karl looked at her and realized why the eyes had looked so familiar._

_Karl to a step back “ Emily died” his voice was not above a whisper._

_“I sure did!” She sounded joyed when speaking of it “but souls are a funny thing Karl” her smile was no longer gentle and kind but demented and unhinged._

_“But how do you…” Karl trailed off_

_“Remember?” She thought for a moment “My soul didn’t shatter like a normal one.” That just confused Karl more_

_“Souls shatter and scatter when someone dies” she took a sip from sone wine “I don’t know a lot about it” her eyes searched the room_

_“All you need to know is that I won’t be a poor whore’s relative now” her eyes traveled to James and she gave a small wave when they met eyes._

_“I got rid of the wife and I will get rid of you if you look at him like that again”_

* * *

Karl moved to cover Sapnap. “Hi.” His voice was flat and cold. That only made the girl's giddy expression became brighter. “Have we meet…” it was meant to be a question but Karl already knew the answer

“Yep” her eyes flashed a bright green “souls are a funny thing, Karl” she then looked at Sapnap before sizing him up “but, remember what I had told you” Karl froze. He didn’t know that the girl in front of him didn’t want his partner how she had in the future. 

She turned and walked away bring Puffy with her. Her past errand was forgotten. Dream could wait. All she cared about now was checking how many more toys she could find if she already found Karl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is safe...

Karl watched as she walked away before turning to his lover.

  
“How do you know her” he wasted no time. He couldn’t risk anything with her around. Not when his relationship and life are a stake.

  
“It’s not important” Sapnap didn’t meet his eyes, he was still watching her leave. Karl felt his stomach turn, Sapnap’s eyes are lingering too long. Karl grabs his face and turns him to look at him, his glare was harsh.

  
“How. Do. You. Know. Her.” His words were cold and harsh, it couldn’t let him brush this off. Sapnap shook his hand off his face and sighed.

  
“She is... my ex” the way he struggled like he didn’t like the words that were on his tongue. Karl felt his stomach climb up his throat.

  
Karl needed to know who this soul is in this life. But that could wait till he informs the rest of the server.

  
“We are going to talk about this later” he glared at Sapnap. There had to be more if he was willing to hide this from him.

  
Taking out his communicator Karl sent a wide message to the whole server. Including the person the topic would be on.

  
(Y/n) watched as the message popped up. It made her want to laugh. Now she knew no one knew about her. This would be fun.

  
“Now I have to…” she rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile. Puffy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

  
“I didn’t want to ask… but, beastie, what are you doing here.” Puffy obviously didn’t want to have this talk, she knew this would go south. She watched as the girl she raised smirked at her.

  
“Mama, it’s better if you don’t know” she pulled her arm free and kept walking leaving Puffy standing there.

  
“I won’t ask again (Y/n)” puffy pulled out her sword after taking a deep breath. “Why are you here.” She projected her voice.

  
Dripz stood still upon hearing her mother say her name like that. It was filled with venom. It pissed her off.

  
“Watch your tone, mama” she titled her head to glance back at Puffy. “Wouldn’t want your lovely Niki to meet me would you.” Her voice held amusement like everything was a game.  
Puffy’s eyes widened “you wouldn’t” she pushed. 

  
“Oh but I would, I mean I took out someone’s rib and manipulated Technoblade’s friend.” Her smile was terrifying “I’ll make my visit to Niki my best one yet”

  
Her voice made Puffy feel dizzy. 

  
“You’re not going to get the chance.” Puffy tried to act strong but she knew this was not in her favor.

  
Dripz laughed. 

  
A tail started to poke its way out from the bottom of her hoodie, growing until it was at her ankles. She pushed back her hood and you could see her antlers growing out of her clear as day, dwarfing the little nubs that they had been. Her eyes were ghost almost and her stature seemed to grow as well. She grew almost a foot in height. Her hair was longer, her skin was gray.

  
Puffy couldn’t tell if this was to have an advantage in a fight or just for the fear factor. But she didn’t get time to decide because she soon felt a clawed hand around her throat and was slammed against a tree. 

  
“Who’s gonna stop me” her voice was gravely yet sounded like it was being carried by the wind “cause it ain’t you”.

  
Puffy fell to the ground as she was released. She took a breath that she didn’t know she needs, gasping for air. Her throat hurt and she knew her neck would bruise.

  
She looked up to see the child she had raised back in her original form if she didn’t count the antlers that were bigger the nubs but smaller the giant ones. Also, she kept the tail.

  
“Stay out of my way, mama” she goes down to Puffy’s level. “Because I love you but I won’t hold back if you interfere “ she stood tall and turned to walk away.

  
“You know I can’t do that, (Y/n)” Puffy’s voice was strained. 

  
“Call me (Y/n) again and I might start thinking you're disowning me.” She stood in her place glancing back her expression dared Puffy, dangling bait to see if she bites.

  
“And if I am” and she did. And it can’t be undone.

  
“I’ll do to you what I’m going to do to your oldest son.” It was an open threat. “ Actually…. No,” she turned on her heels walking back to Puffy. “I’ll make you wish you were dead” she snapped her teeth at her.

  
“I didn’t raise you like this”. Puffy whispered.

  
“Your right!” She gave a Devilish grin “I decided to be like this on my own”. Her eyes were glowing brightly.

  
“You are not my kid” puffy finally hit the hammer to the knee. She didn’t even mean to it just can out.

  
The sound the can from (Y/n) was inhuman. It made the ground under her dies and air turned thick and cold. Her eyes held something that had never been directed towards Puffy in the time she had seen them. Resentment, hatred,… hunger.

  
“Fine, I’ll treat you like the other” she didn’t stay for a second longer. She was gone with only Puffy’s cries for her to come back and apologizing in her wake.

  
She felt her jaw clench as she walked through the woods. It then started to rain, making her hair heavy and gave the feeling of a wet dog.

  
“Just what I fucking need” she grumbled. She couldn’t put up her hood because of the antlers and she was not in the mood to feel the skull split to put them back to nubs.

  
“Wait…please… no!” She heard hissing and a familiar voice close by. She turned to her left and saw Ranboo, hiding under a tree that he could barely fit under. The sight was too funny to hold back a laugh. This might make her feel better


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends...

She stood and watched as the rain landed on Ranboo. Weighing her options she walked over to where he was. 

Walking over she looked at him as he finally got into a position where no rain will land on him and he was sitting while hugging his knees. He only noticed (Y/n) when she stepped on a stick.

His eyes widened as he saw her and he greeted her with a small wave and smile.

She looked him over before giving a half-hearted wave. “Hello” she found it funny how their position was similar to the first time they meet. Except she wasn’t holding a sword to him and he wasn’t having an episode.

His smile didn’t reach his eyes. (Y/n) could see the hesitance, he still didn’t know what had happened that day.

“Thank you” He looked up at her with big eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched as she narrowed her eyes. Why was he thanking her, she put him deeper into a mental episode and feed off his anguish. Unless he thinks he imagined it…

“I mean thank you for trying to calm me down.” Dripz wanted to laugh, he was far off enough to have believed that little act.

She stared at him for what felt like hours. Their eyes never left each other. Then she gave a big toothy smile.

“You’re welcome!” Her voice was cheery and was inviting. “I’m happy we met again.” Ranboo visibly relaxed.

He almost forgot about the rain until he watched her start to ring out her hair. The water slashed on the ground and Ranboo hissed and recoiled as some landed on his hand.

“Sorry” Ranboo didn’t notice but the corner of her lips twitched. She turned away from him and looked out at the surrounding area. There was no one around. Besides them of course.

Ranboo watched her as she looked around. She was odd, but he couldn’t figure out why. He kept staring at her till he realized that everything on her was soaked except for her hoodie. It was completely dry, almost as if she didn’t walk through the rain. He would have thought that was the truth is her hair wasn’t gluing itself to the skin of her neck and face.

“Your hoodie is dry” Ranboo couldn’t stop himself. Her head snapped towards him and she raised a brow.

“Well yeah,” she shrugged “I worked hard in Hypixel to get this hoodie” she grinned at the memories.

“They had those?” Her coughed Ranboo couldn’t help continuing the conversation, if they were stuck here until the rain cleared then he might as well get to know her.

Dripz smirked internally at the boy’s attempts in conversation. He was awkward.

“Well yeah, they have everything you just need to know the right people” the saddle reference to black market dealing would go over anyone’s head. “And I know a lot of people”

“That’s on a to-do list” laughing at his joke. (Y/n) felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

“I could let you barrow it” Ranboo looked up at her confused then he glanced down to where her legs were.

“I have pants on” she cleared “the hoodie is just bigger than it should be” she stripped off the hoodie and revealed that she did have clothes on underneath.

She fixed the sleeves of her black long sleeve shirt and held her arms out, almost in a ‘tada’ motion. Then she threw the hoodie at Ranboo, which he barely caught.

“I have more where that came from, so you can keep that one” Ranboo held it in his hand s before putting it on.

It fit it, but only in the sense that it wasn’t long because it was indeed baggy in his lanky figure. It was on-brand with him due to it being black but it gave in a feeling of dread.

“What are you waiting for,” she laughed “try it” she gave a wide smile, and Ranboo could she the sharpened molars.

He stood up and put on the hood. Taking a deep breath and holding it he walked out ready to feel pain. But it felt nothing. Only some little stinking from some drops getting his face.

He looked back at her with wide eyes “it works” he said in disbelief

“Of course it works” she tilted her head to the side “why would I lie to you, we’re friends aren’t we” her voice was filled with innocents.

Ranboo stopped and waited, thinking for a second, before nodding

“Yeah… yeah we’re friends” he nodded though his voice made him seem unsure.

“Cool, I have another friend” her eyes shined when she said the word friend but Ranboo didn’t notice. “ it’s hard to make friends her…because of my brother” she made her voice seem small

Ranboo tilted her head “who’s your brother?” She didn’t look like anyone else on the server. Ranboo would have remembered someone with antlers.

“Dream…” she whispered, waiting to see how he reacted. He blinked a few times

“What” his voice was filled with disbelief

“Yeah, I’m here to help him” she gave a sheepish smile “I don’t know what he’s done but he’s my brother. Family first, you know?”

The thought of her even being involved with Dream set off red flags for Ranboo but he didn’t listen to them. He chose people, and as far as he knew the person in front of him has helped him. He just didn’t want to get into her plan.

(Y/n) water his face he looked conflicted. Good.

“We’re still friends right?” She kept her voice small. Ranboo sighed and gave him a smile.

“Yeah we’re are still friends


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family...

The lanky teen pulled along the girl as he headed to the nether portal. He was chatting away endlessly while the girl seemed completely confused about how they got here.

  
The last thing (Y/n) had remembered was being asked about animals and asking if she liked them. She said yes, like a liar. Then the topic of housing came up and Ranboo asked if she had a place. She said no, like a liar, because she couldn’t sell out Purpled.

  
Now she was being pulled to his home so he can get some materials and they were going to set out to find a place to build. 

  
How he managed to convince her she doesn’t know but now she was into deep.

  
Once entering the nether she felt any water that had soaked into her clothes evaporate and her hair started to puff because of the humidity and heat. 

  
They both stopped when entering and (Y/n) tried to pat down her hair. A grunt was heard and caught her attention.

  
In front of them stood Punz. He held a sack over his shoulder and he was sweating buckets. 

  
“Dripz...” his voice wasn’t above a whisper. Ranboo looked back and forth between the two. He looked confused.

  
She and Punz held eye contact and she fought back a snarl. Expecting her to snap at him, Punz was shocked as she gave him a big smile. 

  
“Hey, Punzy” her voice was higher than he was used to, he remembered it being deep and having a gravelly undertone. Now, it was sweet and floaty.

  
She moved closer and before Punz could move she enveloped him in a hug. 

  
“Play along or I will disembowel you” she whispered to him, pressing her claws as a warning into his side.

  
She pulled away and moved back to stand with Ranboo. 

  
“He’s my other brother” she cleared.

  
Ranboo nodded and looked at Punz 

  
“I never knew you or Dream had a sister?” The caused Punz to stutter.

  
He had no idea how to answer that. No one but a few people knew of her and that was for a good reason. You have to think, who in their right mind would go bragging about a feral killing machine.

  
“Yeah... she kinda stays in Hypixel so...” he dragged out the ‘so’ not wanting to actively answer.   
Nodding her head she turned to Ranboo

  
“You said you have cats right” she widened her eyes hoping that the light would make them look shiner to give off a watery effect. “We should hurry up, I really like cats” she started to pull him in the direction past Punz.

  
Ranboo allowed himself to be pulled away from Punz without saying goodbye. 

  
Punz couldn’t control his features and his eyebrows started to scrunch up. He knew for a fact that Dripz didn’t like animals. Putting her with another creature that couldn’t fight back was a one-sided battle dome.

  
He turned and watched the two walk away. He was going to follow but a slight sting in his side stopped in. Punz looked where her claws had pressed and saw four-pin side indents in his armor and in the space that showed skin there was a pin size hole in his shirt that a small amount of blood was started it to be absorbed into the fabric.

  
“This crazy bitch” he muttered. He wasn’t going to chase them down, Ranboo would be fine on his own. 

  
He let out a heavy sigh and went through the portal to the overworld. Heading to where L’manberg had once stood. 

  
Gathered around was almost everyone from the Server, even Purpled had come.

  
Many of the people looked in bad condition. Sam had his side bandaged, AntFrost looked sick to his stomach, Skeppy looked pissed. And Puffy and Bad were... nowhere to be seen. At all.

  
This made his skin crawl. Where are they?

  
Karl stood in front of everyone on a makeshift dirt tower. Sapnap stood at his side, looking official in his armor. Sapnap’s face looked stone-cold but his eye’s betrayed him. They were filled with the utmost rage. Punz couldn’t help the sigh that came from himself. 

  
“So, I guess she started shit already,” Punz shook his head. Everyone turned and looked at him.   
Tommy and Tubbo both looked confused but Tommy was the one who voiced it the loudest. 

  
“What?” His voice was loud and carried far. “The hell is ‘She’, and what shit,” he exaggerated his words. Tubbo pointed at Tommy and nodded his head vigorously.

  
“I would also like to know who this ‘She’ is” Tubbo asked

  
Punz couldn’t help but snicker.

  
“She is...” Punz tried to pick his words carefully. One wrong syllable could send a complete panic, and that was not needed right now. “a child... who is... feral?”

  
Purpled stood in the back trying not to laugh. 

  
“Yeah, feral is one way to put it” he muttered to himself.

  
“Dream’s sister,” a British voice called from away. Everyone turned and saw Bad and George helping Puffy. 

  
Puffy looked distraught. Her eyes were puffy and red, her armor was scrapped and she was covered in pieces of wood and some dirt. The worst part was the newly forming bruises that could be seen on her exposed part of her upper neck.

  
Punz dropped the bag that he had and rushed over to help. He looked at George. 

  
“We found her on the way,” he held out something for Punz. “She was crying while clutching this,” Punz took it but didn’t get a chance to look at what it was due to Puffy flinging herself at him.

  
“I disowned her” Puffy sobbed into her oldest child’s chest. Punz lifted the hand with the item and he felt himself begin to dissipate. “I disowned my daughter,” she broke into a sob 

  
The item that puffy had been clutching was an old family photo. Pun looked at it and watched it slip from his hands.

  
The picture slowly glides to the ground. Leaving only Punz and Puffy with their faces visible.


	10. Chapter 10

Dripz and Ranboo continued their way through the nether. Ranboo was perfectly fine, he was obviously being careful but still perfectly fine. 

  
Dripz, on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to go feral. On top of not being able to snap Punz’s neck when she saw him, now she was surrounded by fire. Lots and lots of fire.

She wasn’t bad enough to cause attention but she was bad enough to make herself feel pathetic. 

  
Ranboo had stopped walking and Dripz walked into his back. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was twitching. She looked up at him and opened her out to talk. Against her wills, a gruntled whine came out and Ranboo had to stop himself from laughing.

  
“You good,” he tried to keep his snickers in. “You look a little... eh” 

Dripz looked at him and glared. She cleared her throat and tried again.

  
“Dehydrated,” she excused “are we there?” She needed to get out of this place.

  
Ranboo nodded and pointed behind him. There stood a giant purple portal.

  
She looked at Ranboo and the portal. Not waiting for Ranboo, she ran through the portal and felt the cold embrace her.

  
Looking around she saw herself in a snowy biome. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. That was not worth it. No matter how useful she knew Ranboo could be how could it be worth that much. 

  
While she waited for Ranboo to come through the portal she pulled out her communicator. Looking at it she saw a message from Purpled.

* * *

  
Purpled:   
Puffy is crying because she disowned you

  
HoneyDripz:  
Cool story bro, how useful is Ranboo to us?

  
Purpled:  
Your a heartless bitch...  
He is very useful, he is how you can meet Tubbo and Tommy

  
HoneyDripz:  
You’re*  
At least I know me going in the nether wasn’t for nothing  
Also is Puffy’s grief usable... cause if so I’ll start crying for some manipulation 

  
Purpled:   
Not yet  
But... you should show up at her house in a few days and pull the little girl act.

  
HoneyDripz:   
Oooooh, that’s the shit I can do.  
Bye Ranboo is gonna come any minute and I said I like cats

  
Purpled:  
What?

* * *

Dripz turned off the communicator just as Ranboo walked though. She looked at him and waited. They both stared at each other.

  
“I don’t know where we are going,” she gestured around to the area.

  
“Oh! right,” Ranboo grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and started to pull her away from the portal. “you said you like cats right,” he glanced back at her.

  
“Yeah I just love them” she laughed. She could barely stop herself from cringing. 

“Good I have some cats,” his voice sounded happy. “We’ll get you a cat after you find a place to build.” 

  
“Yay...” Ranboo failed to notice the absolute pain that was in her voice. “That’s great... a living thing is going to live with me” Her tone was filled with false happiness.

  
“Yeah!” His voice was still happy. “You won’t be alone.” 

  
Dripz had to stop from letting out a snarky comment. Reminding herself that this was for the connection that he would bring. 

  
“(Y/n),” his head snapped up and she looked at a cottage inform of them. “we are here,” he looked so proud of himself, all she could do was smile and nod.

  
A loud huff was heard and she saw a horse in a fenced-in area. She pointed to it and looked at Ranboo.

  
“That’s Carl,” Ranboo looked up to the highest window. “That means Technoblade’s home,” he started to wave frantically at a window “Techno!” He called

  
She looked up and her yellow eyes meet red ones. 

  
“Fuck,” she muttered. She didn’t think she would meet Technoblade this soon.

  
The window swung open and Technoblade leaped out with a sword. A sword that was aimed directly at Dripz.

  
She stayed still. This could be good, as long as she took a hit she can play the defenseless girl card with others even if they heard the stories about her. Only a little sword wound won’t be too bad.

  
She moved her arms up so they could take the hit. Just a the collision was about to happen, an arm grabbed her and she felt the world shift. She looked up to see Ranboo holding her arm, and they were now at least seven feet from Technoblade.

  
“She is a friend, not a foe,” Ranboo looked at him in disbelief. A laugh sounded from inside the house, meaning Philza was also here. “(Y/n) is not the government,” Technoblade looked at him like he was dumb.

  
“Heehh,” Techno looked between the two and then back at the house. “You know who she is right!” His volume started to rise

  
“Yep! She is (Y/n), related to Dream but that is just the little details,” Philza’s laugh only grew louder. “She had done nothing wrong,”

  
“Bruh,” Techno blade looked at the girl who was still shocked. “You did nothing wrong...” she looked at Technoblade. Was it smart to lie to Technoblade?

  
“Whatever I did was to help my brother,” she tried to choose her word carefully. Ranboo looked at her and then back to Techno.

  
“See, she just cares about her family,” he started to walk to the house, leaving Techno and Dripz.  
Once he was out of hearing Dripz turned to Techno. 

  
“Yeah,” the grin she gave was sadistic “I care about my family and their affairs ... including favors” Technoblade glared at her.

  
“I will stab you,” Technoblade lifted the sword to her. He presses the tip of it to her throat drawing some blood.

  
She looked at him and moved the blade away from her and moved to rub the spot. Once she took her hand away there was no cut anymore.

  
“Do it bitch, you got something you care for,” she looked back at the house. “So, see where it gets you, Techie,” she looked him in the eyes and flashed her’s to green. 

  
“You best hope that you do a better job then, Sapnap,” she walked away to where Ranboo went. 

  
“That...” he grinds his teeth together. “Of course Ranboo brings home a demented stray.” Clutching his sword and follows after her, eyes burning into the back of her skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are very welcomed.  
> 


End file.
